


Fertile Grass

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermaphrodites, Incest, Mpreg?, Multi, Multiple Partners, Pregnancy, Self-cest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel, Underage Pregnancy, Underage Sex, body merging, mrs greengrass is deeeeead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: When a time incident happens Harry ends in the past merging into a younger body... the wrong one, and now a hermaphrodite. That won’t stop the now hermaphrodite Harry Potter, or that technically hes now Daphne Greengrass. Albus too many named Dumbledork might have forced him to marry Ginny, but this time he can have anyone he wants





	1. Chapter One: It begins

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing, nothing i tell you!

Harry Potter hated his life, he’d been forced to marry broom stick Ginny by a marriage contract set up his ‘magical guardian’ Albus too many named fucking Dumbledore. No one asked his opinion only say it was meant to be, he had no attraction to the female gender.

The thing is the marriage failed as soon as magic registered the birth of the first child, a child not his.

The marriage contract that had said Ginny must have his children.

He’d kicked the bitch out.

Of course everyone blamed him, ignoring the fact Ginny jumped everything that stood still for five seconds.

It was almost a relief he’d ended in that accident.

To wake in the past, in a time before the contract had been made.

He could take up his duties.

Marry a bloke of his own taste.

Only issue...

His future self had merged with the wrong body.

A body of ten year old Daphne Greengrass, and the merging had made the body a hermaphrodite.

“Shit...” Harry-Daphne swore.

The merging had also set puberty to full blast and he was horny as hell.

OoOoO

Almost eleven year old Daphne moaned as the hard thick member pressed deep inside them, she screamed as it hit that wonderful spot deep inside and she swore the penis was hitting her womb.

She loved being a purebood, as long as the person had hit puberty and agreed they could have sex.

OoOoO

Apollo Greengrass hadn’t had sex since his wife had passed away, and his daughters very developing body pleased him greatly. He didn’t know what magical wish had changed his daughter into a daughter son, but he was happy he could help with both there itches.

He smugly ran a hand along his daughter’s belly, feeling the kick of the child within.

With Daphne so young, he hadn’t expected her to get pregnant so fast even with protection spells.

She was nine months along and carried twin boys, his children-grandchildren.

Very pleased, as the family magic only allowed full males to be head of the family.

He still remembered Daphne walking into his bedroom, telling him her body had changed.

Healers had called in wish magic.

Wish magic had apparently made her a sex kitten and fertile as hell.

Th twins would be born any day now, and he pouted knowing that he wouldn’t be able to claim her again as she wouldn’t be recovered enough before she went to Hogwarts.

Astoria was jut thrilled at the thought of new siblings and being an aunt.

Suddenly Daphne made a strange sound, a frown on there face.

“Don’t stop,” she said.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

“Just the babies telling me that labour had started,” she said.

“I’ll get the healer,” he said, unhappy he’d have to leave but happy on the babies birth.

“Don’t worry, i have a feeling we have some time,” she smirked.

OoOoO

If someone had told Harry he’s one-day do incest he would have gagged, but Apollo put horses to shame. The.. pregnancy had been a surprise. Twins were shocking, and they’d be her brother sons.

Exhausted Harry stared at the two small sleeping beings he’d given birth to, red and wrinkly they were beautiful.

Little Matthew and Robert, who’d he’d carried himself.

Beautiful and perfect.

He’d have so little time with them before she had to go to Hogwarts.

OoOoO

By the time it was time to leave for Hogwarts, Daphne was almost recovered, showing none of the signs she’d ever giving birth with a developed body that once hit legal would drive men bonkers.

Harry gently kissed his kids foreheads as they finished feeding, after this a spell would be placed so any milk her body produced would be sent to bottles at home so the babies would still have milk infused mothers milk.

Another spell would hopefully keep her infertile, as both Apollo and her knew she craved sex.

And would rather not have another baby just yet, the babies were only two months old right now.

Apollo also hoped to get her heavy with his child again.

OoOoO

Harry was in the snake house of course, the original Harry of this time was in the red and gold house.

Huh... he hadn’t realized how adorably fuckable looking his eleven year old self was.

Wow, just how repressed had Harry been in the original timeline.

Now he was curious if this Harry was into blokes or birds.


	2. Chapter Two, MYself and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurt his-her head

It was almost Halloween when Daphne finally met the past Harry Potter face to face, he looked started as she didn’t go out of the way to insult him as Draco did. In fact they met by running into each other litterealy.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry said blushing to the tips of his ears jumping to his feet, and quickly reached to help her up.

“It’s fine Potter,” Daphne said, and took his hands.

They paused.

“Shhiiit,” Harry said.

Future Harry was now in control of both bodies, the same mind/soul in control of both bodies.

“This is messed up,” Daphne sighed.

“At least I can get to the bank before the contract is put in place,” Harry moaned. It was weird, but talking to oneself helped.

“Hmm... as we want to go this route, that means a husband to sire the baby on you or a contract child. To keep the Potter blood in control of its assets,” Daphne said.

“Or... I can have a child now, rather curious on what type of feedback we’d get with ‘Daphne’ taking em with your cock,” Harry grinned, as Daphne cock was larger as it was based on an older Harry.

With one mind literally, the duo slipped into the room of requirement.

The room was a high end bedroom, with a large bed with blue silken sheets.

There clothing fell to the floor, leaving them naked.

Hmmm, the Harry self needed to gain more weight.

Shivers of delight went through her body as she prepared her other selves body, every touch between them amazing. Daphne stroked her length, helping it along faster as it dripped pre-cum.

He never really got to use it in sex, as Apollo had preferred her female parts.

They both moaned as Daphne entered him, both feeling it even if it was only one body.

Daphne thrust deeper and deeper in Harry, sending jolts of pleasure through there bodies.

Harry gulped as the length reached what seemed impossible, he stayed still feeling if he moved it would end. Then he moaned as Daphnes seed was released inside him, along with a burst of magic.

But his other self didn’t pull out, staying deep and hard inside the male body, to keep the seeds in as long as possible.

They both cuddled there, hands running across Harry’s stomach wondering if already a small spark of life was forming. If so it would be interesting to be pregnant from a fully male body. Of course fail or not they would definitely be doing this again. Maybe even take Daphne’s body next time, even if they preferred full males.

OoOoO

Daphne had actually totally forgotten about the troll, and managed to avoid Ron as Harry that day once they remembered.

Granger died, which was fitting as she’d caused over three hundred house elves lives in the future when she used Harry’s name to force everyone to release there house elves.

The bitch had tried to rule everyone’s lives, shoving very hateful comments at harry when he told her his gender preference.

Harry also discovered he was a week pregnant that night.

Daphne felt smug at the thought he would father a child on himself, a claim not many others could make. Taking her other self did help with her own sexual needs to a point, but found that Harry just couldn’t take her as her body was just to female.

That night had been rather frustrating.

OoOoO

Harry was leaving the school for Christmas, oh not to his relatives but with his other self as they wanted Apollo to meet him. Again. Kinda. This was confusing.

He sighed and pushed away a migraine, the situation of one soul between two bodies was weird enough.

As soon as he’d woken, his body had started becoming much healthier insanely quickly and maturing. While he was no where near as big as his future body or Daphne, he was definitely bigger then last time along and showed he’d be much bigger in future too.

He placed a hand on his belly, smiling as he felt the spark of magic that was his kid.

He wondered how giving birth in this body would be like.

He also wondered if Apollo would take him in this body to.

God, that man had to have Incubus blood in him.

Once of the train he’d head to the bank and take control of the family magic, making sure he’d never need guardians again. If everything worked out right, the baby of this body would grow up with there half sibs.

And if Harry had his way, then those half sibs would have many other half sibs probably by Apollo and others.

OoOoO

“Daddy,” Daphe said, hugging the large man.

“Daphne,” he said, he couldn’t wait to have her home. The twins missed her greatly, and he wanted to bury himself in her again. He stared at the dark haired boy next to her, Daphne letter telling her father Harry would be coming home with them.

“Lets be on our way,” he said.

OoOoO

In the and Daphne told Apollo the truth of the situation, and the fact that Harry was pregnant by her.

The time travel, body merging and two souls one body was migraine inducing.

He took it rather well eh hoped, after all Daphne was still his daughter with extras and Harry shared the same soul and carried his grandchild.

To his amusement, he found that when he took either Harry or Daphne, if they were close enough they felt what the other felt in sexual feedback. He fucked both of them unconscious, leaving them filled with his seed.

At this point if Harry hadn’t already pregnant he would have been now, and he was pretty sure he plowed right through the anti fertility spells on Daphne. This holiday looked rather up, he wouldn’t be leaving the house other then bringing Harry to the bank to make sure his new lover couldn’t be forced with another.

He wondered if Daphne would throw twins again.


	3. Chapter three: Christmas Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this si my most depraved fic to date

At nine years old, Astoria knew she would not live long. The blood curse made her increasingly fragile as she grew older, so she was doubly happy to receive new siblings/nephews.

Then Daphne came home with Harry Potter, and Astoria heard everything.

And she wanted a baby of her own before she grew too fragile.

Nine was young, but her body was fertile now.

The issue was, Astoria was a bit too female for either Daphne or Harry, and she wanted her first baby not to be her Daddies.

“Papa..” she said, the man paused from where he was plowing Daphne and the now Lord Potter comatose.

“Yes love?” he asked, his large manhood sill thrust deep into her sister.

“Do you still have that potion that allows someone to change gender with there magic?” she asked.

“Yes, I have three left,” he said, Daphne moaned as he gave a little twist.

“Would you be mad if I took one, I want to have Daphne’s baby before the curse takes me,” she said shyly. And if she had her way, daddy would give her babies too.

“If it makes you happy,” he said.

“Can both of my selves... moan... have the other two... gah.. we’d like to control the bodies more,” Harry manged to say barely conscious when Apollo switched to the fully male body below him.

“Oh.. yes.. best they be used,” Apollo said.

OoOoO

Daphne made a very handsome male, while they would never be tall there penis was somehow larger and the long hair on a fully male body made him sexier. He could also go fully female, but chose male at this moment.

The Harry body as female had the same black hair as before but more curly then messy, and quick potion had grown it down to her waist like Daphne’s did. Her slime figure sported a nice rack of breasts, taking after Lily at that age apparently. Harry was also figuring out how to take a hermaphrodite form. Which looked just as beautiful as his female form with his breasts and vagina, and his penis.

Apollo took in the new forms of his lovers and smirks, the wizard world wasn’t ready for this.

“Daddy?” Astoria said happily and fully male, there dark hair curled around a rather fey like male and showed that he’d be gorgeous when he finally grew to full puberty. He hadn’t figured out how to change to a hermaphrodite yet... but he was curious.

He’d also noticed that as a male his body showed none of the blood curse forms.

Could gender changing after avoid it?

“You look all wonderful,” Apollo leered. In seven months Harry would grace him with grandchildren, and in nine Daphne would give birth to more children/grandchildren, and if Astoria got lucky they would give birth too.

The Greengrass family next generation would be huge.

“Daphne, do you like,” Astoria asked his at the moment brother, Daphne leered at the fey neo male.

“Are you sure, really want to choose me,” Daphne leered.

“Puberty hits like a bitch, I want you to be my first and give me a baby,” Astoria said blushing, he.. she... um.. they had been dreaming of this since they hit the puberty train early.

“We’ll take my room while Daddy takes my other self,” Daphne said smirking, gently pulling Astoria to there bedroom.

Apollo watched them leave smirking.

“Lets see how well you take my other forms,” Harry smirked.

OoOoO

“Merry Christmas Daddy,” Daphne said, pulling the older man into a deep kiss as his cock rubbed against hers.

“You spoil me, whats for Breakfast?” he asked.

“Well, first you have me then my Harry self, then Astoria for finals as she wants to see if she can get pregnant by both of us now that’s she’s pregnant by me,” the Slytherin hermaphrodite purred.

“Sounds like a wonderful Christmas Dinner,” Apollo smirked, after all they’d stayed up late for some Christmas eve fun, it became even more fun when it became a four way.

OoOoO

Harry could barely move, his body hurt from muscles he never knew he had before.

There holidays had pretty much been an orgy of sex, heck both bodies had even taken Apollo a few times. In two days it was back to school, which would be interesting as he’d be showing soon. He looked over at his other self, Daphne was as naked as he was and covered with cum and Apollo was still pumping into her slim form.

Thankfully he’d figured out how to block most of the feedback between bodies, as with there life the one not having sex would have to pretend nothing was happening if with someone not knowing the truth.

“Daddy...” Harry said, the man didn’t even pause in his actions.

“What’s up kid,” Apollo said having decided that even if not related one soul meant Harry was his son, especially when it slipped out one time.

“When we took you, did you use protection as there will be quiet a few babies in nine months,” Harry said, ignoring the pleasure coming from his other body.

Apollo froze his eyes wide.

OoOoO

Apollo watched as Daphne and Harry one soul in two bodies took the train back to Hogwarts.

Christmas had been very fun this time along.

But... he had not expected this, he placed a hand on his stomach.

Really... pregnancy at his age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fixed a typo fertile instead fo fragile...


	4. Chapter Four: Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mirror wasn't just a mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to: Archivest for this latest chapter as some of there ideas sprouted this chapter.  
> I regret nothing

There was a riot when Harry took him off the Quidditch team, even more was the fact he was pregnant. It was amusing to heck to Harry, especially when Albus to many named Dumbledork tried to use the magical guardian card, which failed when shown the lordship ring.

He even got his own room for pregnant students.

He grinned running his stomach, it was the end of February and he was already gaining baby weight. Mind he he was a tiny kid due to malnutrition growing up, but he did wonder if his Daphne body had gotten him with more then one child.

He was annoyed that Slytherins got private rooms from year one, and wished he’d woken earlier this body so he’d be in that place instead.

While people had been grilling him on who the ‘father’ was, Daphne had slipped away and stolen the Mirror of Erised. He was curious of Flamels stone was already in it, and how... interactive it could get.

He paused and blinked, the stone was in the mirror and Daphne had just taken it.

Oh... now this he had not foreseen.

OoOoO

Daphne blinked as the reflection in the mirror took the form of a body mixed between Harry’s body and her one making the reflection a little heartbreaker.

Suddenly the image had her image in front of him and stared to removed her clothing, in shock her clothing removed themselves til both herself, her mirror self and the mirror being were naked. Even though no one was there she could feel the mirror being grinding there cock against her ass.

She was rather thankful she had her bed behind her, as the mirror being took her in the image as well as somehow taking her outside too.

Then the mirror Shattered.

At the moment Harry slipped inside, and both bodies were engulfed by silvery liquid that the mirror shards became.

Darkness claimed them.

OoOoO

Harry woke feeling as he would hurl, slowly he became aware that he was on the floor of his other selves room. Slowly he opened his emerald eyes, and crawled to his knees hoping his other body was okay also.

Then he noticed his belly huge and wobbly, but not like a pregnant body and he was naked.

Looking to his other self he saw her belly was the same.

“What the hell,” he said poking his belly, he blushed as something sloshed in his belly and he pressed down the urge to moan as pressure was placed on certain parts inside. Quickly he placed locking charms on the door and privacy and silence charms.

At that moment his body went into sexual overload and he blacked out.

OoOoO

This time he woke with only the Daphne body conscious, she took a deep breath as tingles of pleasure bled off. Her body was back to normal, and so was her other selves. But the mirror of Erised was still broken, not a shard of glass shown. Slowly she got up, wincing as muscles protested the angle her body had been before.

_Amusement/rebirth/become one_

“What the hell...” she said, as a voice or what seemed to be a voice came into her mind and echoed in her other self.

OoOoO

Unknown to many, the mirror of Erised was not exactly a mirror.

Yes it showed ones desires, but in truth it was a sealed being.

Long ago sexual beings known as incubus/succubi existed, and were in fact shape shifters that lived off sexual energy giving off naturally due to the very sexual act.

They were parasites in some ways, there bodies silvery liquid that took hosts that were rather active.

The soul of Harry Potter in either body was active at an insane rate.

The mirror itself had been created by Ravenclaw who was always curious of this creatures, and trapped one in a mirror. Then died before releasing it. Due to this the incubus/succubi barely survived on the natural magic of the castle, till Daphne always sexually charged took the mirror.

By that time it was starved and dying, the magic binding it to the mirror weakened over time.

An incubus/succubi could not die till it passed on it essence.

When Harry entered the incubus/succubi recognized the soul between bodies, it could do both then.

The essence was surprised at both carried a child, as it gathered itself in both stomach.

Then merged with them.

_Amusement/rebirth/become one_

It was this that Daphne swore at.

Then it died, leaving its knowledge in the mind/soul of the newborn incubus/succubi.

OoOoO

That night Harry had a hard time sleeping, his situation with two bodies was weird enough without being changed into an incubus/succubi.

At least he looked normal again, it had been freaky to see a wobbly belly like that and had worried about the belly.

Not that would change much, he was already sex crazed as it was and already missed Apollo taking him.

Summer couldn’t come fast enough.


	5. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other people have plans, plans Harry destroyed

Albus too many names Dumbledick pouted, he’d had so many plans.

Then his sacrificial pawn escaped his grasp by becoming recognized as a legal adult, and pregnant too.

How was he to get the Weaslesy on his side if not the Potter fortune and noble name?

Then the mirror was stolen, thankfully he hadn’t placed the stone in it already.

Now... what could he use as a replacement, and get the brat down there.

Maybe the baby would die.

Now that was a plan.

OoOoO

Draco would admit that he had a growing pregnancy kink, he’d barely hit puberty but seeing Potter slowly growing with child made him hard and very interesting dreams.

Then Greengrass was announced with child also, and he so found his dreams even more interesting.

But it wasn’t him taking the duo in his dreams, but them taking him.

And he dreamed of them giving him a belly full of cum and pregnant.

But he’d promised mother, she didn’t want to be a grandmother till he was at least sixteen.

But damn it was hard.

And in more then one way.

OoOoO

Magical twins like Fred and George was rare, magical twins was one soul in two bodies. They just had a magical version of multiple personality disorder. It was easier that way, as people got weird when they realized there situation.

They watched with manic glee as the chaos brought on by Harry’s pregnancy then Greengrass.

The pregnant duo was adorable.

they’d caught sight of the two having sex in many places, Greengrass was definitely the babies daddy but they didn’t know who the father of Greengrass baby she was carrying.

They were also curious, as there actions seemed to reflect themselves except unrelated bodies that were not twins.

One day Daphne and Harry they would claim, of if not that the younger pair would claim them.

OoOoO

Ron Weasley was suppose to be Harry Potters best friend, and in the future his sister would marry the git and they’d be rich after killing him.

Of course the brat destroyed the plan, taking his Lordship early before Dumbledore could complete the contract.

Then he got pregnant.

How disgusting.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry-Daphne will switch from male to female all the time. lol


End file.
